


Penny and the Doppelgangers: Part One

by loveneverfails



Series: Doppelgangers [1]
Category: Big Bang Theory, Big Bang Theory RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveneverfails/pseuds/loveneverfails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: for the prompt 'doppelganger'.</p><p>Penny gets an acting job on a little show called The Big Bang Theory. Crack!fic ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penny and the Doppelgangers: Part One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. It was late when I wrote these.

Ever since she was a little girl, Penny's always believed that somewhere in the world, she has another half. Not like a twin or a soul mate, but someone who looks _exactly_ like her, living the same life she is. She ponders it late at night when she can't sleep, wondering what her other half is doing at that very moment. She wonders if the person lives on Mars or Saturn or maybe even Japan. If she's famous or a wife and mother or if she works at the Japanese version of a Cheesecake Factory. Sheldon tells her the odds that she has a doppelganger are very likely, considering he met his once at a Comic Con in San Diego by mistake. Penny shudders to think that there might actually be _two_ Sheldons in the world. One is all she can handle.

It's not until she gets a small part as an extra on a TV show in Los Angeles that Penny sees her. Her hair is just as long, her eyes are just as blue, and Penny questions for a moment if she might really have a long lost twin. A way more successful twin, judging from the studio she works in. The woman is standing just a few feet away - talking to what has to be _Sheldon's_ look-a-like that he mentioned - and it's not until she approaches that Penny notices just how striking the resemblance is to the reflection she sees every day in her bathroom mirror. "You must be Penny," the girl says as she extends her hand, oblivious to Penny's seemingly shocked face. "I'm Kaley. I can't wait to work with you today!"

Penny wishes she could explain this to the other guys back home. When she tries to tell them about what she saw, they all laugh at her and tell her it's ridiculous to think anyone would want to watch a show based on their lives. "We're physicists, Penny," Leonard says in that tone of voice he uses when he's talking about other things he doesn't believe in: like astrology and fairies and voodoo. "No one would care about our boring lives. All we do is sit around and play video games and eat take out food," he says with skepticism. "You're wrong! It's a hit TV show! It's on every Monday night! Why won't you believe me?" she groans in frustration, her head in her hands. "Sheldon said he's met his look-a-like before!" All voices in the room go silent as all four pairs of eyes turn to the back of Sheldon's head, three in disbelief. "It's true," he says, without looking up from his laptop. "At Comic Con. His name was James, I believe. Or Jim," he shakes his head, as if he couldn't be bothered to recall any more details than that. "Yes!" Penny stands up in triumph, her hand held high in the air as if she's waiting for Sheldon to come touch it in a victory 'I told you so' fist bump. When he doesn't move, she quietly sits back down, though the smug look on her face never really disappears.

Penny's surprisingly okay with this whole doppelganger living her life thing until one morning when she has a strange sense of deja vu. It starts when Sheldon delivers a package to her apartment and knocks three times. It's normal, for them, but she can't get over the sense that she's heard him say these things before. It happens again when she's at the boy's apartment and Howard walks in wearing a striped shirt she swears she's seen before. He tells her it's brand new, that his mom bought it for him last week, and that he hasn't had a chance to wear it yet. She lets it go because, really, how could she have seen a shirt his mom _just_ bought him? But it's not until Leonard calls her out of the blue and asks if she'd 'want to go out for dinner next Tuesday night' that she throws the phone across her bedroom in horror. She knows now why this all feels _so familiar_ now. She'd read it all last month in the script for the show that was going to be taped the following week.

She tries in vain for the next six weeks to convince the guys that she's not crazy. She tells them to watch the show but when they tune in one Monday night, it's no where to be found. She tells them all about the episode she taped, how it was just like what happened in their lives. She tells them they have a set just like CalTech, that the guy who plays Raj really can talk to girls. How Leonard's look-a-like can see without glasses. They just laugh at her again and roll their eyes. All except Sheldon. He listens and nods occasionally, though never really confirms or denies if he believes her. He just listens. And that's enough for Penny.

The next time she's offered a bigger part on the show, it's because Kaley's home sick and they're desperate to find someone to replace her. She doesn't want to at first. She tries to explain to them why it's not a good idea without actually saying. She knows what it would sound like if she said, "Hey, guys. Sorry I can't help you out. You're kind of writing about my life and it freaks me out, you wackadoodles!" She'd rather not spend the rest of her life in a mental hospital, so she just gives in and agrees to fill in for Kaley. She has to learn lines this time - in _two freaking days_ \- but it's not that big of a deal because it's all things _she'd really say_ which both creeps her out and fascinates her all at once. It's not until she gets to the last page of dialogue that she has a problem. Her heart beats loudly as she reads the same line repeatedly, written plain as day in black and white: **_After three years of sexual tension: Sheldon and Penny kiss_**.

She thinks, maybe, this whole doppelganger thing isn't so bad after all.


End file.
